supermarioglitchy4fandomcom_es-20200214-history
SM64: Meet the Luigi
''SM64: Meet the Luigi ''(Conoce al Luigi ''en español) es el vídeo 231° creado por SuperMarioGlitchy4, y el tercer episodio de la serie de ''Conoce al Elenco. ''Este blooper se enfoca en la vida, las amistades con el resto de los personajes, y la presencia de Luigi en los bloopers de SMG4. '''Sinopsis' ¿Alguna vez quisiste saber mas... o menos sobre nuestro elenco? ¡Entonces ven con nosotros! ¡Hoy observaremos al tipo raro miedoso quien se llama Luigi! Trama El vídeo comienza con Mario encerrado en el Escondite de Bowser mientras Bowser celebra, y Peach se pregunta quien podrá salvarlo. Luigi entonces se prepara para aventurarse por varias partes del mundo (hasta el baño) para salvar a Mario, pero entonces es perseguido por un Goomba. Luigi logra llegar al Escondite de Bowser, Peach se alegra de verlo y Bowser salta al abismo. Mario se harta de que Luigi siempre diga su nombre. Peach se encoge de hombros mientras que Mario persigue a Luigi. Mario es el primero en ser entrevistado por su hermano. Se revela que Mario estaba "leyendo" una nota que le dieron. El decide ignorar la nota, y dice que la orientación sexual de Luigi es todo lo que debemos saber. Ahora es el turno de Luigi. Al darse cuenta, lo único que dice de el es que puede bailar, y lo hace. Sin embargo, a Lakitu no le impresiona tanto esto. Peach explica de como Luigi le tiene miedo a todo. Toad entonces presenta una posible explicación de que pudo haberle pasado al fontanero. Aparentemente, Luigi consiguió su propio muñeco de Luigi y accidentalmente lo pateo al retrete. Al meterse en el retrete para recuperarlo, Wario entra al baño y caga sobre Luigi, asustándole de por vida. La explicación de Mario es diferente: un buitre rapto a Luigi cuando era muy pequeño. Mario no tiene simpatía hacia Luigi, ya que el ya mencionado es demasiado perturbador. Se muestra un montaje de Luigi en varias situaciones sexuales. De vuelta con la entrevista personal de Luigi, Luigi habla sobre como casi nadie lo entiende a el. En cuanto Lakitu le pregunta sarcásticamente porque, Luigi abandona el tema alegremente y vuelve a lo de bailar. SMG4 admite que sabe que Luigi siempre consigue el lado corto del palo y habla sobre como el hizo que fuera un protagonista principal en un blooper y que cuando eso no funciono, el decidió enviarle algo de cariño (ponerlo como protagonista de un vídeo de FNAF y enviarle un Teletubbie con cabello de mujer). Un simple Boo aparece para la entrevista. Nos muestra que, asustar a Luigi antes era divertido, hasta que pronto se dieron cuenta de que tal vez tiene un problema de miedo. Y también para mostrar que eso es cierto, un Toad sacerdote viene a bendecir a Luigi ya que estuvo en un ataque de pánico por una semana debido a los sustos de los Boos. Luigi trata de justificarse, ya que hay un montón de cosas tenebrosas. Al ser acusado de haber golpeado a una anciana, Luigi dice que lo hizo porque ella estaba insultando sus movimientos de baile y entonces vuelve a bailar. Daisy esta perfectamente bien con Luigi. Un ejemplo, es el salvandola de ser aplastada por un Thwomp cercano, aunque su cara termine deformada. Mario trata de conmover la confiabilidad de Luigi solo para ser interrumpido por el Profesor E.Gadd quien aparece hablando sobre una vez donde a Luigi se le atasco su nariz en el Succionaentes. Mario se deshace del profesor con un golpe. En lo siguiente, Luigi habla un poco sobre su vida diaria. Entonces en cuanto la escena cambia al sótano de los hermanos, Luigi dice que es su lugar privado para fiestas y baila con energía mientras que Lakitu grita no fuertemente. El hablador final es Bowser a quien no le molesta tratar de recordar el nombre de Luigi. También ve al ya mencionado como un cobarde y un perdedor. Mientras que Luigi desea poder salvar el día al menos una vez, una llamada telefónica interrumpe la entrevista. Al parecer Mario esta en grandes apuros y necesita un favor. Luigi inmediatamente entra a la acción y maneja violentamente por la calle. Se revela que Mario esta cagando y necesita espagueti de una tienda, la cual va a cerrar pronto. Ya en la tienda, Luigi pelea con cualquier persona que trate de interferir, pero en cuanto llega al espagueti, Bowser se lo lleva. Bowser trata de perder a Luigi de manera suave (pero insultante) pero Luigi se harta y entra en Modo Macho. Bowser esta aterrorizado, pero Luigi no logra desafiar la lógica de vídeo juegos y al tocar a Bowser se cae de la pantalla como si hubiese perdido una vida. Bowser sigue ahí. aun sacado de onda por lo que acaba de pasar. Conclusión: Luigi no es bueno siendo un héroe, pero lo que si importa es que el puede bailar. Personajes * Bowser * Mario * Peach * Luigi * Goomba (cameos) * Weegee (su cabeza en una foto y en la cabeza de Luigi) * Lakitu (fuera de escena) * Pingüino (cameo) * Ronald McDonald (cameo en el monitor de una computadora) * Toad * Wario (dos cameos) * Tipos Desnudos (cameos) * SMG4 * Po (aparición menor) * Boo(s) (apariciones menores) * Toad Sacerdote (cameo) * Daisy * Thwomp * Weegee (cameo) * Professor E. Gadd * Yoshi (cameo) * Anciano (cameo) * Niño Koopa (cameo) * Springtrap (cameo) Curiosidades * Este es el primer episodio de Conoce al Elenco en no tener a MarioMario54321, ni como cameo. * Los créditos de este vídeo tienen los dos episodios anteriores, de la serie "Meet the Steve", y "Meet the Mario", en vez del blooper que fue producido justo después de este, "Shoot to the Observatory in the Sky". * En este episodio SMG4 dijo que iba a hacer un episodio de Five Nights At Freddy's 3 y que el personaje principal sería Luigi. Esto parece ser similar al vídeo "Another Night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" de OnyxKing67, ya que en ese vídeo Luigi es el personaje principal. * Este es uno de los pocos bloopers que tienen una pista sobre el siguiente. El blooper es "Retarded64: Revenge of Freddy's Spaghetteria". Categoría:Bloopers Categoría:Bloopers hechos en 2015 Categoría:Temporada 5 Categoría:Conoce al- Categoría:Bloopers que alcanzan mas de 1 millón de vistas